


Christmas grump

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Tension, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Friendship/Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Love, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Supreme Family, Supreme husbands, Tension, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony and Peter love Christmas and go overboard with their decorations and preparations. Stephen on the other hand hates it. An argument ensues.





	Christmas grump

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't end this advent calendar without a Grinch-reference :D  
> Also this is supposed to be rather fluffy. I hope it worked out well <3

"No!" Stephen's answer comes promptly. "No way."

 

"But I'm sure it will look great on you," Tony urges.

 

"It's a Christmas sweater, Tony, and there is no way I'm going to wear it, no matter if it will fit me or not." Stephen sighs deeply. "Bad enough that you and Peter are running around in this attire. There is no way I'm going to participate. But you two can do whatever you want."

 

Tony furrows his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, Peter and I will be overjoyed considering you don't miss any opportunity to complain. You even took off Rudolph from the ceiling."

 

"I did, because he was too sparkly and glittery and way too big. Think of all the glitter on the floor," Stephen tries to reason calmly. "At least pick decoration which is somewhat... decent."

 

"And with decent you mean non-existent," Tony huffs.

 

Stephen shrugs. "If you put it like that... yes."

 

"So you are really not going to participate in anything?"

 

"I would maybe if you kept it toned a bit, but I saw the menu you planned, the tree, the decoration." Stephen shakes his head. "No way. I can't participate in that. But I'm not stopping you and Peter in doing what you like."

 

"That's not the same," Tony argues.

 

"Tony..." Stephen sighs slightly. "Why is this even so important?"

 

Tony looks at him for a moment. "It isn't," he finally says, voice even. "Fine, I'll tone it down."

 

This should actually sound like music in Stephen's ears, he should be overjoyed and feel relieved, but Tony looks so... defeated. And despite his annoyance at this whole situation, Stephen doesn't like to see him that way. He also doesn't like the fact that it was his doing that Tony has this look in his eyes.

 

~~~

 

Tony keeps his promise. When Stephen dares to walk into the living room a few hours later there are only a few candles placed there and two or three Christmas bells.

 

Stephen almost expects Tony to punish him by being sarcastic or sulky even, or to tease him for being such a... grinch... or be mad.

 

But Tony doesn't mention the whole situation at all. It's like nothing even happened.

 

~~~

 

He coincidentally meets Rhodey the next day in one of the meeting rooms. "You look like you have been thinking too much," Rhodey grins.

 

"I have no idea what to get Tony for Christmas," Stephen gets to the point immediately. He is almost relieved that he met Rhodey, because he knows Tony better than anyone else. "I want to get him something, something he likes, but this time I find it rather difficult."

 

"It's surprisingly easy to find a present for him," Rhodey smiles. "Everything Christmas related will do. If you want to do something fancy, take him out to watch a Christmas ballet or go ice skating, make it romantic. He loves this season."

 

"You don't say," Stephen comments dryly.

 

Rhodey chuckles. "This just proves he is happy."

 

"Really?" Stephen asks skeptical. "He didn't always go crazy around Christmas?"

 

"Nope." Rhodey shrugs. "The Starks hardly celebrated at all. Howard never had much time, and Maria had to travel with him a lot. Tony was alone for Christmas quite often."

 

Stephen stares at him. This explains a lot, he figures, also the look of defeat he saw in Tony's eyes. "So, we are family to Tony..." it suddenly dawns on him.

 

"And families celebrate Christmas together." Rhodey finishes.

 

It's not only Tony, Stephen suddenly realizes. How many Christmas did Peter actually celebrate with a family?

 

~~~

 

"How much sugar did you say?" Peter asks with a frown. He and the cloak turn to look at Stephen. "Isn't that too much?"

 

"The recipe says that's how it's supposed to be."

 

They hear the entrance door being opened and closed again. "That's Tony," Peter grins happily. "Tony!" He calls out loud. "We are in the kitchen." He turns to look at Stephen, suddenly looking worried. "Do you think he will be mad at the mess we created here?"

 

"We'll see," Stephen answers carefully. The kitchen is more than just a mess, he thinks. There is flour on the floor and the walls, tons of pans and cups on the table, burnt cookies everywhere.

 

Indeed Tony halts once he reaches the kitchen, eyes widening in shock. "What are you two doing here?"

 

"We just tried to make Christmas cookies," Peter hurries to explain. "Stephen got a recipe from his mother."

 

Tony stares at them, completely spell-bound. "What..."

 

"It's our third attempt, but we kinda suck," Peter continues.

 

Stephen has to grin at Peter's last words. "We do."

 

Peter looks at Tony carefully. "Are you mad at us fro creating such a mess?"

 

"No," Tony hurries to answer. "Not at all." His voice breaks slightly and he looks suspiciously close to tears.

 

"Peter, go and get my tablet," Stephen orders. "We should probably research a bit more."

 

Peter nods eagerly and hurries away.

 

"Hey Tony," Stephen says when they are alone. He approaches his partner carefully, taking his face between his hands. "Are you okay?"

 

"But you hate Christmas," Tony stutters.

 

"I figured," Stephen tilts his head. "That with the right people it could be fun."

 

It's not even a lie anymore, he realizes, because he did have fun with Peter right now. And seeing Tony so happy that he is about to burst into tears, makes him happy too. He probably should apologize to Tony for the things he said the other day and for how he acted around him and Peter. For being a jerk. But he figures that Tony understands anyways. Sometimes it's better not to use words, he thinks, and instead set actions.

 

Tony hugs him tightly all of a sudden and Stephen wraps his arms around his shoulder. "Just please," Stephen whispers into Tony's hair. "Don't put that awful reindeer up again," he begs. "I hit my head against it every time."

 

Tony chuckles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out fluffy enough ^^ Somehow I couldn't imagine Stephen being overly excited about Christmas and decoaration and on the other hand I could see Tony and Peter being totally into it :D 
> 
> As always, your comments are loved and appreciated ♥
> 
> To everyone reading this, I wish you a Merry Christmas!


End file.
